Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King
Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King is the crossover by Duchess Productions. Plot: Cast: *Young Duchess (Marie) *Adult Duchess *Baby Kimba *Young Kimba *Young Simba *Adult Simba *Young Nala *Adult Nala *Young Lulu (Duchess) *Lulu Caty - In the End *Tom *Jerry *Queen Mimi *Timon *Pumbaa *Mufasa *Sarabi *Caesar *Snowene *Bucky *Pauley *Scar *Claw *Cassius *Bagi *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed Scenes: *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 1 - "Circle of Life" *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 2 - Scar / Caesar's Death *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 3 - Queen Mimi and Tom Helps Her / Mufasa Takes Duchess and Kimba *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 4 - Simba's First Day *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 5 - (A) Simba's Pouncing Lesson *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 6 - (B) "The Morning Report" *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 7 - Simba and Scar's Conversation *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 8 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 9 - The Elephant Graveyard *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 10 - Kings of the Past *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 11 - "Be Prepared" *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 12 - The Stampede!/Mufasa's Death/Simba, Duchess and Kimba's Exile *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 13 - Scar Takes Over Pride Rock *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 14 - Meet Timon and Pumbaa *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 15 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 16 - Scar in Command/Meet Snowene Again *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 17 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 18 - Nala Chased Pumbaa/The Reunion *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 19 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 20 - Simba and Nala's Argument *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 21 - Rafiki's Wisdom/Simba's Destiny *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 22 - Simba's Return/Timon and Pumbaa's Distraction *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 23 - Simba Confronts Scar/Simba Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 24 - Simba VS. Scar/Good Bye, Duchess *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 25 - A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King part 26 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie Used: * The Lion King (1994) Trivia: * The main reason Kimba is in this crossover, is because Simba and Kimba are lions and both rhyme. Gallery: Kimba in Kimba the White Lion (1965).jpg|Kimba Simba in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg.jpg|Adult Simba Timon in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Duchess Productions Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films